


Storytelling Ships

by heros_wings



Series: The Adventures of Pirate 7 [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen, Just Friends, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam and Yugyeom are stranded at sea and the only thing left for them to do is talk about how they met Jackson and Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Jipsin" are the straw shoes commoners in Korea wore. 2nd chapter will focus on Mark and Yugyeom.

In hindsight, Bambam knew he would regret stealing the ship, except...

He thought that regret would come only _after_ being caught by either Jabeum or Amber (he wasn't sure who was the worse option).

But no.

Much to his dismay, just 48 hours after making their getaway, Yugyeom steered them into a storm, and they were _lost._

In the middle of the fucking sea.

"You are seriously the worst captain ever," Yugyeom muttered, "no wonder Jackson made Jinyoung his first mate instead of you."

They were laying spread-eagled on the main deck, stretched in opposite directions, with their heads next to each other, staring up at the cloudless sky.

There was nothing _else_ to do — their main mast was damaged in the storm, so they were sitting ducks. Floating adrift until they either died of starvation or were picked up by another ship. Or hit land. Which Bambam hadn't seen since they left port.

"At least I know not to steer a ship into a _typhoon_ ," he retorted.

Bambam calculated that they had about a week to live on the supplies they had. After that...well, neither of them knew how to _fish_ , so their only chance was for someone to find them — even if it was Amber or Jaebum (though the probability of survival dropped significantly).

Nora prowled around them, as if determining who she would eat first should one of them perish. Because there was no way _she_ was going be the first to go.

Bambam watched as she passed, then went back to staring at the sky.

Stealing the ship really hadn't been his most brilliant idea. He blamed Yugyeom. And _soju_.

Definitely _soju_.

And maybe he shouldn't have been bragging about the time he and Jackson stole Jaebum's ship.

"You totally couldn't pull it off again," Yugyeom had challenged, "especially without Jackson."

Well, he thought weakly, at least they managed to steal the ship. While drunk. _That_ was an accomplishment.

He hadn't really planned what they were going to do _after_.

The sun was warm on his face, and the light sea breeze brought in a smell that only sailors knew — one of salt, water, and _peace_. He started to drift off, oddly content, simply laying there with no other sounds than the creaking of the ship and the waves crashing against its side.

"How did you and Jackson meet, anyway?" Yugyeom asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Eyes still closed, Bambam mumbled, "hm?"

"You and Jackson..."

He thought back to the time he met Jackson — he was 14, and had been in Korea for only a year...

 

— _Four Years Ago —_

"Stop! Thief!"

Bambam sprinted through the crowded market as fast as he could, knocking into men, women, and even barreling into a cart full of foul smelling rotted fruit.

"SORRY!" he shouted over his shoulder as apples, pears, persimmons, and other spoiled produce scattered across the street.

Sweat trickled down his forehead and his long hair clung to the back of his neck. Clutched in his hand was a black leather eyepatch he had been admiring for _weeks_ , but had no money to purchase. He waited for the seller to turn away, then snatched it.

Bambam was used to this — stealing and being chased. He'd only ever been caught once. It was how he ended up with a blind left eye. But how else was he supposed to survive in Korea? Even as a servant, his pay was barely enough to afford the _jipsin_ on his feet.

He skidded around the corner, down another narrow street, and collided into a young man, who shouted in surprise. They fell and Bambam landed on top of him.

"S-sorry!" he scrambled up again and tried to run, but in front of him were three patrolmen blocking his path.

He backed up to retreat the other way, but the owner blocked the other side, with another patrolman standing next to him.

"There—" he gasped, hunched over and clutching a stitch in his side, "—that's the thief!"

Bambam backed up and bumped into the man he knocked down, the eyepatch still clutched tightly in his hand.

"Is there something wrong?" the man asked.

The owner pointed his finger at Bambam. "That Thai brat stole from me!"

The man looked down at him as the patrolmen closed in. He was clad in all black from his boots to his jacket all the way to the black feather in his tricorn hat. He raised an eyebrow, and Bambam shrunk back.

"This?" he asked, taking the eyepatch from Bambam's hand and looking at the owner. "How much?"

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled a leather pouch from inside his jacket and took out several coins. "This should be enough, yeah?" he said, forcing the coins into the merchant's hands.

Bambam watched, awestruck, as the man and the patrolmen threw him one last dirty look and disappeared back into the crowd. He turned and bowed deeply to the mysterious man.

"T-thank you," he mumbled.

The man placed his hands on his shoulders and forced him to straighten. With a kind smile, he handed back the eyepatch and ruffled his hair.

"It's no big deal...just don't get caught next time," he winked, and then strode off without offering his name.

 

— _Present Day —_

"You're saying Jackson bought you an eyepatch so you decided to sneak onto his ship?" Yugeyom asked, sounding skeptical.

Bambam shrugged. "It was pretty obvious he was a pirate. No one else in the markets dress like that...all I had to do was follow him back to his ship and wait until it was clear so I could sneak on."

"And he just let you."

"Well..." he frowned thoughtfully at the sky, "not really...I hid behind a rum barrel until we were far enough out to sea...then when he found me, he tried to throw me overboard a few times...the one time he actually did, he rescued me."

Yugyeom snorted and shook his head. "Mental."

Bambam propped himself on his elbow and twisted around to look at Yugyeom. "How did _you_ end up with the Tuans anyway?"

Yugyeom grinned.

"They bought me..." he paused, "well...Mark did."


	2. Mark and Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much crack this time around, but I hope it's still enjoyable! I always thought there was a quiet mischievousness about Mark so hopefully this isn't too OOC for anyone ^^;

_— 10 Years Ago —  
_ _America_

 

“Can I pet him?”

Yugyeom looked up from where he was crouched on the ground next to his master’s horse cart, scribbling in the dirt with a stick. His mouth fell open.

He had never seen such a beautiful boy before. He looked a few years older than him, had shiny black hair, smooth, tanned skin, and soft, delicate features that reminded Yugyeom of the angels he saw in the stain glass windows of churches.

The angel smiled shyly and pointed to the black carriage horse.

“Can I?” he asked again.

Yugyeom nodded slowly, forgetting that he would be in trouble if his master returned.

He watched the boy’s face brighten excitedly as hurried over to pat the horse’s broad shoulder.

The boy laughed in delight as the horse nudged him, searching for treats.

Yugyeom wondered if the was a Governor’s son. Or the son of a wealthy merchant from Asia.

“My name’s Mark,” the boy introduced himself, turning to smile at him

Yugyeom felt his heart flutter nervously. He wasn't very good at English. Having only been in the Americas for a year or so with no one to teach him, he had to make do with guessing and listening to conversations.

“Yugyeom.”

“Yu...gyeom?” Mark repeated back, testing out the unfamiliar name.

Yugyeom nodded.

“Mark!” a young girl hurried over and sighed when she found him. “We’ve been looking all over for you!”

Mark bit his lip and looked guiltily at the ground. “Sorry. I wanted to pet the horse…”

The girl smiled kindly at Yugyeom, thanked him for indulging her brother, and lead Mark away.

Yugyeom watched sadly as they disappeared. For a few brief minutes, he thought he had finally made a friend.

 

*

 

“Yugyeom!”

A loud, excited shout behind him made him turn. His eyes widened as he saw Mark hurrying towards him.

Yugyeom had been sent on an errand with one of the older servants, Miss Walker, an older woman from England, whose family was in such debt to his master, she had been working for him most of her life to pay it off. When Mark approached them, her lips formed a thin, stern line.

Yugyeom had just enough time to smile back and wave before his arm was snatched out of the air and he was being dragged the opposite way down the street.

Mark's shoulders slumped disappointingly as he watched them go.

“I don’t know how you met that boy,” Miss Walker said, “but stay away from him. They’re no good, those Tuans. Pirates, the lot of them.”

Yugyeom glanced sadly back over his shoulder. Mark was already gone.

 

*

 

“Are you really a pirate?” he asked the third time they met.

This time, Yugyeom had snuck out of the servants quarters and walked to the docks, where he found Mark crouched on the side of a street with a stray puppy in his arms.

He looked at Yugyeom in surprise.

“It’s just…” Yugyeom said, suddenly awkward, “that’s what Miss Walker said.”

After a brief silence, Mark shuffled closer. With a conspiratorial grin, he whispered, “do you want to see our ship?”

 

*

 

“This is such a bad idea,” Yugyeom moaned as Mark tightened up the girth of one of the horses. “If my master catches me-”

“Didn’t you say he left for the week?” Mark asked, now grabbing the bridle.

Yugyeom looked around the stables, as if anyone but them were there.

“Yes but...I’m not supposed to—”

Mark reached out and took his hand with a soft, comforting smile.

And maybe a few weeks ago, Yugyeom would have fallen for it.

But he knew better now.

The last time Mark said “trust me” they ended up being chased through town by an irate farmhand, with their pockets full of stolen chicken eggs.

Yugyeom still had the bruise from where the man walloped him across the cheek.

Then there was the incident just a week ago, when Mark _insisted_ there was a witch who lived down the dirt path in the woods just on the edge of town.

"She has all kinds of spells!" he had said, "we can turn your master into a toad, and then you won't have to be a servant anymore!"

All they found was a woman with a serious dislike for children and an ornery hound dog that chased them all the way back to the Tuan’s ship.

“I am so going to get killed for this,” he mumbled under his breath as he took the reins.

Mark beamed at him and practically skipped out of the stables.

 

*

 

Now _this_ , Yugyeom was sure, was _definitely_ not going to work.

“Look, you said you were sold to your master in Korea, right?” Mark whispered as he placed the bag of coins on the seat of the carriage. “This has to be _twice_ that!”

His master was inside a small restaurant across the street, meeting with one of his benefactors.

Yugyeom carefully held down the hopeful feeling that one of Mark's ideas would _actually_ work out.

Most of the time, they didn't.

In fact, he was pretty sure Mark simply made things up as he went along 99 percent of the time. And as thrilling as it could be, Yugyeom did not want to face his master after a failed attempt to run away...

“Don’t you _want_ to come with me?” Mark pouted.

Yugyeom did.

Ever since Mark told him his family would be sailing out the next day and didn’t know when they would return, Yugyeom fought the urge beg the Tuan’s to take him with them.

Still, simply leaving a bag of money in place of a servant hardly seemed like the proper way to go about things.

“Trust me?” Mark smiled.

And as usual, Yugyeom knew he shouldn’t.

Mark held out his hand.

And without hesitation, Yugyeom took it.

What was the worst that could happen?

 

_— Present Day —  
_ _Lost in the Middle of the East Sea_

 

  
"So what happened?" Bambam asked curiously.

Yugyeom grinned.

"My master came storming up to the Tuan's ship and demanded they hand me back...then Mark's father shot a cannon at him."

Bambam fell back, laughing until his sides hurt and tears were in his eyes.

Eventually, his laughter subsided and he laid back down with a content sigh.

"They won't actually...you know...kill us if they find us, will they?" he finally asked.

Yugyeom sighed.

"They probably will."

Nora mewled in agreement as the ship continued to rock and the sun set on the horizon.


End file.
